Massie and Claire: The kiss talk
by 0a5i5xxL0v3r
Summary: One shot. Massie and Claire have a talk with their mothers about kissing. How will they feel and react in this situation? Enjoy!


**A/N: **One shot. This is my first fan fiction. I would love it if you R/R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story. Lisi Harrison is the owner; I am only playing with them.

The Block Estate

Kitchen

Monday, November 17

7:10 pm

[Massie's Talk]

Massie sat at the kitchen table texting her friends under the table. She had no idea where her mom got her ideas about mother –daughter bonding. Maybe she finally lost her mind, Massie thought.

"Massie!" I hope you haven't been texting all this time while I was talking!" Kendra, Massie's mother snapped.

"Of course nawt!" Massie fought back just as a tiny 'ping' sounded.

Massie then proceeded to sit there for the next thirty minutes listening to her mother drone on about respecting someone when they were talking. Massie almost bolted out the door.

Finally when Kendra decided her daughter had had enough talking about respect, she had changed her subject back to her original talk which Massie, the talk which Massie hadn't paid any attention to.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you, Massie." Her mother continued.

"Whatevs," Massie said. "as long as it's not about respect again." Massie said not loud enough for Kendra to hear while rolling her eyes.

"I know you're Derrick's girlfriend and you've been hanging out with Derrick a lot lately. He seems like a nice boy, but I know when kids are your age, you feel the need to---" Kendra stopped suddenly.

Massie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her mother. "What are you trying to say?"

"Massie, what I'm trying to say is I want to know if you're kissing Derrick." Kendra tried to sound casual as if asking your daughter about her sucking face with a boy was normal.

Massie stopped examining her cuticles in surprise. Immediately she started blushing. This was nawt at all something her mom would talk to her about in a million years. Judy probably got to her.

"No mom, I'm not making out with Derrick." Massie choked out

Her mom nodded not actually answering. This gave Massie a chance to regain herself.

"Nawt that it matters. It'll happen soon enough." Massie replied happily, silently getting back at her mom for making her so embarrassed.

With that, Massie got out of her chair and strolled back to her room leaving a certain jaw-dropped mom alone.

The Block Guesthouse

Claire's Bedroom

Monday, February 17

8: 35 pm

[Claire's Talk]

"Hi sweetie." Judy, Claire's mom stopped at Claire's door before coming in.

Claire glanced up from her book that she was reading. "Hey Mom, what's up? Claire asked in a relaxed voice. Reading always gave her that reassurance.

"How was school today?" Judy asked.

"It was fine. We learned about fractions and decimals today in math." Claire replied.

"Oh, that's good. Listen Claire, we need to have a talk."

"Sure Mom." Completely unaware of her mom's somewhat nervousness while busy thinking about how it had been weeks since she actually got a note from Cam, her sweet boyfriend. She usually got them from Todd. Todd was Cam's trusty delivery boy to Claire. Todd would always deliver Cam's gummies or notes to Claire. Of course, Todd being Claire's brother never stopped with his endless teasing.

"Well, I noticed you've been getting closer and closer to Cam. I want you to know I think he's a very sweet and nice boy, but I've been worrying about you."

Claire started silently panicking. She is nawt giving me the boy talk is she? The thought alone made her want to go hide in a hole.

"I want you to know that boys this age start to have feelings for girls and maybe do other things with them such as (long pause) _kissing._

Gulp. Claire stared in horror at her mom. Claire's face was as red as Dylan's new leather Prada hobo bag.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to have a talk with you about boys and how their behavior might not be the best thing for you now. And—"

Claire cut her off, "Mo-om! I don't need you to explain the facts of boys to me! Not right now even if the door is closed or ever! Claire choked on her own words.

Judy kit her eyebrows together. "But honey, I'm doing this for your own good." Judy looked pretty stressed herself and that made Claire feel a bit guilty about yelling at her mother. Only a bit.

"Fine, mom, go ahead, explain the facts of life." Claire said exasperated.

"Thank you. Now Claire we all know that you have a boyfriend like Cam that you really like. You might want to start kissing him now or other things." She said other things as if Claire actually intended on doing _other_ things.

"I wanted to know if you were intending on kissing Cam or any other guy?"

"No?" Claire squeaked. She winced when she said this because just this Saturday, she had been making out with Josh at the Briarwood soccer game. She wasn't really lying to her mom, she had never intended on kissing Josh. She barely even knew the guy.

"Oh." Judy said surprised as if she were actually expecting Claire to have kissed Cam by now.

Claire blushed vigoriously.

"Well then Claire, I will have to teach you the basics of kissing, first off, the different kinds of kissing. There is opened-mouth, closed-mouth, French…." Judy rattled on.

Claire flushed in her seat and sank lower. "MOM, OH MY GOD STOP!"

"Claire Lyons you do not talk that way to your mother!"

"You also don't talk about the different lessons of kissing to your daughter!"

Claire got up and stormed out of her room to the bathroom. She didn't care nor want to hear what else her mother had to say. Suddenly she got a text message from Alicia. Her phone was a recent Christmas gift from Massie.

_Did you know that if you can tie a knot with a cherry stick using your tongue, you are considered a good kisser_? Alicia's text said.

Claire resisted the urge not to throw her phone out of the window.


End file.
